


The Monster at the end of this fic

by TooManyFandomstoCount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hurt Sam, Parody, Surprise Ending, author is too lazy for artwork., but he does get wide eyes, inspired by a children's book, lethal ones, not artwork, not really - Freeform, or 3, or 4, puppydog eyes, shocking twist, takes place around seaon 2, with pictures!, you may not make it to the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomstoCount/pseuds/TooManyFandomstoCount
Summary: There is a monster at the end of this fanfiction, so Sam wont let you turn the page.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to the creators of spn and the the children's book this was based on.

“Did you read that? There’s a monster at the end of this story. Please don’t turn the page yet.”


	2. page 2

“Oh come on, why would you do that? I haven’t done my research yet to find out what kind of monster it is.”


	3. page 3

“Now that’s just plain rude. This is the behavior I’d expect from Dean that jer-”


	4. page 4

“-Now you’re asking for it. I will put salt around this so you can’t turn it!”

 


	5. page 5

“Well I suppose I could try a devil's trap?”


	6. Page 6

“Fine, with this gun on you, you won’t dare.”


	7. Page 7

“That’s it. Time to use my secret weapon: puppy dog eyes. Please please please don’t turn the page! I’m not ready to hunt this sunofab-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my eyes are literally tearing up after searching google for 'sam winchester sad'.


	8. Page 8

“-itch. Oh. There’s nobody here. I guess that means I’m the monster.”

 


End file.
